Over Gensokyo
by levelgap
Summary: Yukari is doing something again ... And she mess up very badly. Now , Not just Gensokyo but some places not part of Gensokyo like the Makai and the Moon itself were teleported to the New World instead of Nazarick ... Oh yeah , She accidentally destroyed the Spellcard Rules ... Nice one Yukari. (OOC , AU , Nonsense)
1. Really Yukari?

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Places , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this. (You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , Nonsense Things , Ignored Story Facts , Unnecessary Scenes , Fanmade Things , Fanmade Factions , Random OC Insert , and Fanmade Places)**

 **Disclaimers : Both series are not mine. Touhou is owned by ZUN and Overlord is owned by Maruyama Kugane.**

* * *

 **Prologue : Yukari ... Really?**

Yukari Yakumo , A thousand year old Sukima Onna and one of the creators of Gensokyo , Was doing something again. That something is obviously bad.

"Oh?" She said with a confused expression as she look at her front.

She was planning to go on some dimension once again to troll someone. She was really bored right now that she wanted to make fun of others.

Things didn't go as she wanted it to be though ...

* * *

Hakurei Reimu , The Shrine Maiden of Paradise , Is having her not-so-special peaceful day as she sat in front of her shrine while drinking a green tea and eating a Dango.

Well , It was peaceful lately since the incident about the Lunar Capital. She was getting bored that she wanted something to happen right now.

It seems like she didn't know the sentence "Be careful what you wish for" ...

She widened her eyes when she felt the Great Hakurei Barrier suddenly broke. She also felt her body became weightless like she was floating for awhile before it became normal after a second.

She looked at the sky and saw nothing out of ordinary. It was still Gensokyo and there are no changes at all.

No changes except the absence of the barrier ...

"Crap!" Reimu spat out in panic as she burst forth towards the back of her shrine.

After a moment , She arrived there and tried to create a barrier once again but she failed.

Her body trembled in fury before she said the only thing she could think of.

"DAMMIT YUKARI!"

 ****End of Prologue****

* * *

 **Character Profile :**

 **Name : Yukari Yakumo | Heteromorphic Race**

 **Titles : Border Of Phantasm , Master Of Boundaries**

 **Alignment : Neutral ~ Evil | Karma Level : -100**

 **Racial Level**

 **Sukima Onna (Level 30)**

 **Job Level**

 **Boundary Manipulator (Level 30)**

 **Others**

 **Racial Level (30) + Job Level (70) = 100**

 **Ability Chart :**

 **HP (Unknown) |MP (Unknown) |PHY. ATK (Unknown) |PHY. DEF (Unknown) |AGI (Unknown) |MAG. ATK (Unknown) |MAG. DEF (Unknown) |RST (Unknown) |SPECIAL (Unknown)**

 **Total : Unknown**

 **Description : The most strongest youkai on Gensokyo. She can bend reality to her will and was comparable to an omnipotent almighty god. She can use all kinds of boundaries that even life and death is just a plaything to her. Though , Because she was too strong and she knew a lot , She was easily bored at anything and always do some or more troublesome things for her own enjoyment.**

 **~~o~~**

 **Name : Reimu Hakurei | Human Race**

 **Titles : Shrine Maiden Of Paradise , The Eternal Shrine Maiden , Sunny Shrine Maiden , Flying Shrine Maiden**

 **Alignment : Neutral | Karma Level : 0**

 **Racial Level (None)**

 **Job Level**

 **Shrine Maiden (Level 15)**

 **High Priestess (Level 10)**

 **Entomancer (Level 15)**

 **High Entomancer (Level 10)**

 **Vassal Of God (Level 5)**

 **Others**

 **Racial Level (0) + Job Level (100) = 100**

 **Ability Chart :**

 **HP (50) |MP (999)[Exceed] |PHY. ATK (25) |PHY. DEF (26) |AGI (44) |MAG. ATK (9999)[Exceed] |MAG. DEF (100) |RST (100) |SPECIAL (9999)[Exceed]**

 **Total : 21342**

 **Description : The all time incident solver on Gensokyo. She was a very gifted person who can do incredible things without any effort at all. She was lazy though because of this fact and didn't want to train because of this. She was quite hostile on anyone from the outside but inside her , She really cared for them and the Gensokyo. She have a very disturbing trait of being obsessed to money due to the fact that her shrine rarely have any donations.**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hi all , I am Levelgap the lazy writer who writes story whenever he thought of something good.**

 **Well , I am just doing this for the fun of it and will abandon this if I got bored. (Also , I am thinking about what would happen next on my other fanfics ... Mostly on Zerofallen and In This World)**

 **I know that they are somehow too OP for the NW or even on the YGGDRASIL standards but please hear me out ... THIS IS A FREAKING AU.**

 **Also , We are talking about Touhou Characters which are characters who can used A FREAKING CONCEPT LITERALLY! (And Yukari is already OP to begin with *Shivers*)**

 **Ahem ...**

 **Now that you have it , You can go out now and find some good crossfic out there if you hate this or if you like to read this even though you hate the OPness then please just keep your hate comments. You can just turn back you know instead of wasting your time and writing flames just to force your will on this story.**

 **But if you like this then thank you very much! , I appreciate it!**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	2. Marisa And The Carne Village

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Places , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this. (You'll see : Overpowered Gensokyo , Nonsense Things , Ignored Story Facts , Unnecessary Scenes , Fanmade Things , Fanmade Factions , Random OC Insert , and Fanmade Places)**

 **Disclaimers : Both series are not mine. Touhou is owned by ZUN and Overlord is owned by Maruyama Kugane.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Marisa And The Carne Village**

On the Forest Of Magic , A blonde haired girl with a large black pointy hat and a black maid-like suit with a white apron is flying on the sky with her broom and a sack full of mushrooms.

This girl is Kirisame Marisa , The Ordinary Witch. Well , She is far from being ordinary because she can fight equally to almost anyone on Gensokyo.

She was going back to her house when she saw a pair of young girls being chased by a pair of armored men.

"Oya? , What is happening there?" She asked to no one before she fly towards there to help the two poor young girls. 

* * *

Enri Emmot never thought that this would happen. A moment ago she was still doing her daily boring life , Now it became a mess because of the invaders.

With her mother and father sacrificing themselves to let them run , She and her young sister Nemu Emmot , Have run away towards the Great Forest of Tob.

Somehow , She felt something is wrong in the forest but she just take it off to the back of her mind because there are things more urgent than that useless thought.

Those things like running for their lives as they were being chased on the two armored men.

The knight is now close to her back and he was close to striking that vulnerable back when he was blow out of the way by a black blur.

Enri heard it so because of her curiosity , So glance on her back and saw a blonde haired girl with a large pointy black hat and a broom on her hand. 

* * *

Marisa was glaring on the two men. She saw that they are going to kill the two young girls on her back so she immediately slam herself to the back of the armored man who had his sword raised.

She look at the other one with a hostile gaze. "Y'know , Things like killing fellow humans is something I hate" She said before she immediately thrust her hand towards the standing armored man.

Her hand glowed before it immediately created a blue colored blast that blow that man towards the other side before rolling on the ground and hitting on the tree. That man's consciousness faded.

The man who she slammed awhile ago stand up and immediately strike her. Marisa immediately notice it so she step back to dodge it and immediately grip her broom with her hands and swing it at the man's head hardly.

Because her broom is not an ordinary one , The broom didn't broke. The man felt dizzy because of the strength of her swing.

"Now , Are you done?" Marisa asked as she gripped her broom to prepare for another round.

That knight tried to stand up with gritted teeth before he glared at the witch. "You!" He snarled before he rushed at her.

But before he could do that , He was hit by the head again. The man is still persistent though so Marisa used a little bit of her magic and blow the man away.

"Now that's how it's done!" Marisa said with a smirk before she turn to face the two villagers. "You okay girls?" She asked with a smile as she lay her broom to her shoulder.

Enri felt tears flow on her eyes. She look at their savior before she rushed at her and hold her shoulders with her hands.

"Miss , Please help our village!" She said with a pleading expression as she cried.

"Whoa whoa! , What is happening!?" Marisa asked with a raised eyebrow. She only knew one village and she know that Keine is already protecting it.

"Our village have been invaded by those armored men , My family are in danger!" She said with tears flowing on her eyes.

Marisa look at her in the eye before she look at the direction where the Human Village can be seen.

"Okay , I'll go" She said before flying towards the Human Village.

Enri saw it and widened her eyes so she immediately yelled at her "Wait!".

"What?" Marisa asked as she stopped and look at the girl , Clearly confused at her now.

"The village is this way" She said with a slight confuse and sad tone.

Marisa looked at that direction before she frowned. The only thing she knew there is that it leads to a group of hills and that there is a barrier there that prevents her from going out of Gensokyo.

"Are you sure?" The witch asked with a confuse look.

The villager nodded before Marisa stare at that direction. Marisa look at the two before throwing a pair of blue flasks at them.

"Use that if some monsters approached you , It will explode upon contact" She said before flying to the direction where the villager pointed her finger.

Enri catch the two flasks carefully before looking at it with a confuse look. It looks expensive and that girl told them that she can use it to prevent monsters from harming them. 

* * *

Marisa goes towards the direction of the village with an incredible speed. She was still doubting about the girl and this village she is talking about when she finally saw a small village.

She was shocked and her eyes widened when she saw that there are dead people all over the village. The houses are burning and she saw a lot of armored men slashing and killing the villagers without any mercy.

"What in Mima's name is happening here!?" Marisa shrieked in disgusts before she glared madly at the armored men and immediately rushed at them with her broom.

One knight saw her but because of her high speed rush , He didn't manage to dodge and was hit by the witch riding in a broom. The knight fell unconscious after that.

The other man saw it and immediately attack her but Marisa just pick a flask with a red liquid inside it and throw it at him nonchalantly. The man slashed it and it exploded upon contact. Fire burst forth on that broken flask and the unfortunate man was burned to the ground though he was still breathing.

Marisa saw another set of knights coming at her but because she was getting angry at their antics , She immediately use her magic to take them out quickly.

She raised her arm , Causing some sigils to appear on her surroundings before those sigils move towards the ground where the knights are standing.

Blue and red lasers suddenly emerge on those sigils , Causing damaged to the armored men and some of them flying on the air.

She pointed her hand to the other knight who approached her and shoot a large blue star on him. The star exploded when it hit that knight and that knight was blown towards the burning house.

"I don't know what's happening but this place needs help" She said before using her broom to fly on the other parts of the village. 

* * *

After some time , Marisa finally arrived at the village square where she saw a lot of gathered villagers and knights.

The knights are preparing themselves to rush at the witch who is reducing their numbers since she appeared.

"Why are you doing this!?" Marisa roared with a glare. She didn't like these men already.

"Who are you! , Why are you interfering us!?" One knight on the back who seems to be the leader asked with hostility on his tone.

Marisa frowned as she grab a pipe bomb on her pocket. "What why I am interfering? , Of course I will because your killing these innocent villagers!" She snarled angrily.

The knight became quiet for a moment before he speaks once again. "You will become our enemy if you continue to interfere with us!" He threatened , The other knights strengthen their grip on their swords to attack at a moments notice.

"Your my enemy to begin with" She said with a scowl as she stare at them carefully.

The leader frowned inside his helmet before raising his hand. "Kill her!" He ordered and all the knights immediately jump at her.

Marisa just throw a pipe bomb at them and that black thing exploded when it hit one of those soldiers.

" **[Deep Ecological Waste Bomb]** " The witch declared her spell.

That spell is not like those spellcards she always did though. This is a true magic inside this spell which inflicts a large magical damage to the enemies and can knock out even a massive amount of soldiers.

With a very loud bang , A large blue pillar exploded , Blasting them all out of that area.

"A magic item!?" The leader exclaimed in shock as he took a step back. He widened his eyes more when he saw Marisa took another one of those things on her pocket.

"Get out of here or I will kill you!" Marisa said with a piercing glare. This is the first time she threatened to kill someone but she can't help it because this is the first time she saw human killing each other.

The knight and the other remaining ones immediately run away in fear. They didn't want to experience that explosion. They didn't know how many she have but if she have more of it , It was already a nightmare to them.

The villagers look at the girl in awe as she stand there while glaring at the escaping knights. After she is finally sure that they are all out of here , She look at the villagers before smiling at them.

"Sorry if it took long ze ~" She said with a smile , Lightening the mood of the villagers. 

* * *

Afternoon ...

Marisa learned that the name of this place is Carne Village. This village is a part of the Re estize Kingdom on the eastern part.

The men who attacked this village awhile ago are part of the Baharuth Empire. She learned that this two nations are hostile on each other.

She was confused though , They said that the forest near them are known as the Great Forest of Tob but Marisa knew that it was the Forest of Magic.

'Am I still on Gensokyo or ...' Marisa thought before she frowned '... Yukari did something again' She thought with a slight defeated expression. She know that whenever something weird happens , Yukari is always to be blamed.

As she look at the Village Square , She saw the knights that she knocked out before. Those knights are binded by a tight rope.

Enri and Nemu are also back at the village with the flasks on her hands. She wanted to give it back but Marisa just let them have it. She can make more of it after all of this.

She was just making sure that they don't come back before she goes back at her home and fly around the whole Gensokyo tomorrow to see if the Forest of Magic is the only place that has been transported or not.

Well , She decided to go out now when she saw a group of silhouette on the distance in front of the village.

"What? , They didn't learn their lesson do they?" She said with a slight frown before walking to the front of the village.

The villagers and the Village Chief also gathered in front of the village as they look warily on the group that are approaching them.

Marisa raised her eyebrow when the group got close to them. They wore a different kind of set that at first glance , She can say that they are not related to the invaders awhile ago.

She still didn't let her guard down though. She won't let the thing that have happened here happen again.

The group finally arrived at the village and a man who have a full plate white armor with a red cross except the helm , Look at them one-by-one before his gaze landed at Marisa. He looked at her for more than a minute before he landed on the ground and walk towards them.

"I am the Warrior Captain of Re estize Kingdom , Gazef Stronoff , and I am patrolling these grounds because of the rumored attacks of the other side" He said with an imposing tone as he look at them high and mighty. "Where is the Village Chief" He asked with his tone becoming lighter.

"I am the Village Chief , Sir Stronoff" The Village Chief said as he step forward and look at the Warrior Captain with a nervous expression.

Gazef look at Marisa again. "Who is that girl" He asked with a curious expression.

"She is-"

"I am Kirisame Marisa the Ordinary Magician da ze ~" Marisa said with a piece sign as she grinned at him , Interrupting the Village Chief. She confirmed that this man is not hostile base on what he said.

"She is the one who save this village from those knights" The Village Chief said when he notice the curious look of the Warrior Captain.

Gazef smiled when he heard that statement and he approached Marisa. "Thank you for saving this village , Miss Marisa" He said as he bow his head.

Marisa was a bit embarassed about it when the man address her on her first name. "Er ... It's no problem ... And my surname is Kirisame" She said with a sweat dropped on her cheek when she remembered about how western people say their names. 'Why did I forgot about those ... Alice and Patchy have a book about it' She thought with a frown.

Gazef raised his eyebrow before he immediately apologizes. "Im sorry Miss Kirisame , I didn't know" He said with an apologetic expression.

"No problem" She replied as she smiled once again.

"An unknown group of people are marching on the distance!" One of the soldiers yelled with a panic expression.

All of them look at the distance in front of the village and saw a group of hooded persons marching on the village with a lot of weird looking white creatures who have a pair of orange wings.

"What the heck are those?" Marisa asked with a raised eyebrow as she prepared her Mini Hakkero on her pocket.

"The Theocracy" Gazef spat with a clicked of his tongue.

"The what?" Marisa said as she look at Gazef with a curious expression.

"I see , So they wanted to kill me here huh?" He said as he gritted his teeth before looking at Marisa. "I know you are tired at your battle awhile ago but can I ask for your help to deal with those guys" He said with a slight frown on his face.

"Why? , Are they bad guys?" She asked as she look at the weird creatures on the distance.

"I don't know how to say this but what I know is that they are targeting me ... My equipment are on the capital and this is a perfect chance to kill me now that I am stripped of my gears" He said with a downward twitch of his mouth.

"Sounds serious to me ... Are they gonna kill these people?" Marisa asked as she look at the people on her back.

"Im sure of it , They won't let any witness to escape" He said with a serious tone. He knew how those people work.

Marisa cupped her chin with her hand as she thought about it before she look at the marching group. "Why are all of you killing each other ... I can't understand" She said with a frown and a curious expression. She didn't know about politics or what would happen if two nations got on a conflict. She was living on Gensokyo and Gensokyo have only one human civilization.

Gazef look at her with a curious expression. 'Is she a hermit of some sort?' He thought with a frown but immediately take those thoughts out of him.

"Well , I'll fight them" Marisa said before she look at the marching group with a glare. "I didn't want to see people dying a worthless death y'know?" She said with a serious expression.

"Thanks for accepting my proposal , I will reward you handsomely when we managed to live this through" He said before staring at the marching group.

Marisa perk up at that statement before she grinned. "Be sure to give me something good on there ~" She said with a creepy grin on her face. 

* * *

Nigun Goodrich Luin is smiling a cocky smile as he march towards his target, He got a disturbing report about a witch who interfered with them but the Warrior Captain is there and now he was trapped.

He was the leader of the Sunlight Scripture , One of the Six Scriptures of the Slane Theocracy , And he and his group are specialized on extermination. He was tasked to kill Gazef Stronoff by the higher ones because it was needed for 'The Advancement of Humanity'.

He didn't know what is the meaning of that but being a devout follower of the Six Gods , He won't voice any suspicion on it and will do the mission even though assassination is not their specialty.

While all of them are marching on the village , A light suddenly blink a little bit before a huge colorful ray sweep through the group of angels in one go.

" **[Final Spark]** " Is the word that he heard on a very far distance.

"What the hell is happening here!?" Nigun shrieked in fear and shocked as he saw the Archangel of Flames and the Principality of Observation on his back dissipated into nothingness. 

* * *

Gazef's mouth became wide open as he look at Marisa who somehow shoot a large colorful ray to the enemies with her weird looking device.

Marisa just used that spell to take out a lot of their flying forces but it seems like she overdid it.

"Oops sorry! ... I went a little overboard there" She said as she scratched the back of her head with her tongue stuck out.

Gazef didn't got the joke though. He was still looking at the spectacle with large wide eyes.

"Okay , I'll go there first!" The black and white said before she ride her broom like a skateboard and she flew towards the enemies at a very fast rate , Keaving Gazef and his band of soldiers.

"Marisa Kirisame , Just who are you?" Gazef asked as he looked at the scene with a bewildered look. 

* * *

Marisa rushed towards the enemies before she declared her spell.

"Come on now murderers! **[Earth Light Ray]**!" She yelled as she flicked her fingers.

A lot of green sigils appeared out of thin air and all of it homes towards the hooded persons before those sigils exploded into a laser full of energy filled stars that are going upwards that it seems like all of those lasers are piercing the skies.

The hooded persons fell one-by-one as they were hit by those lasers and those stars that seems pretty painful but not deadly.

Nigun was scared shitless though. He didn't care anymore because he was seeing a carnage to his troops in front of his eyes.

He immediately remembered about the Magic Sealing Crystal that has been given to him by the higher ups so he took it out of his cloak before raising it high.

"I won't let you crush us like this! ... Seal break" He said before the crystal cracked a little/ It continues until it was broken and light envelope the whole scenery.

Gazef just managed to come here when he saw the angel that emerge out of thin air.

It was a very large creature who wields a hammer and have a halo of some sort on it's back.

Marisa look at it in awe , She felt that she saw an angel that just came down on the sky.

Even the hooded persons are looking awe at the majestic appearance of the being that emerge on the sky.

That angel spread out it's wings which feels like the heaven are gracing them with it's presence.

The Sunlight Scripture's morale rose dramatically while Nigun sneered as he look at Marisa.

"Hahaha! , You might be powerful but this highest level of angel will make quick work of you!" He said with a smirk on his face.

Marisa heard it and her expression turned serious. "Highest level of angel huh?" She muttered under her breathe before she holds her Mini Hakkero tightly. She knew how powerful angels are because she fought a some sort of angel on Gensokyo. Well , It was Tenshi that she is thinking about but that girl is also qualified as an angel.

"Miss Kirisame , Look out!" Gazef yelled out loud as he saw Nigun ordered the angel.

"Use **[Holy Smite]** at her!" He said before the angel raised it's hammer on the sky.

Light suddenly emerge on the sky and shoots towards Marisa. Gazef can helplessly watch as the light approached the witch at a fast rate.

Marisa grinned though ...

She just move out of that place with her broom , Causing the light to hit the ground.

Nigun was shocked when she did that. "She dodged a 7th Tier Spell!?" He said as he looked at Marisa with his mouth agape.

Marisa looked at them with a grin on her face. "Of course idiot! , What kind of idiot I am to watch that thing hit me idiot!" She said with a cocky grin as she throw her insults on the man.

"You!" Nigun said before raising his arm again. "Again! , Use **[Holy Smite]**!" He ordered as he glared at the witch.

The angel did it again and use that magic. Marisa dodged it again by just flying on some place.

"What is this , This is so easy ~" Marisa said as she fake a yawn , Provoking the other party.

Nigun was pretty nervous now though. "No way! , This is not happening!" He said before ordering the angel to do it again.

The angel did it again and Marisa dodged it again. It happens for a few times until the angel exhausted all of it's mana reserves.

"Now you done?" Marisa asked as she looked at the man with a grin.

"How is this happening!?" He yelled in utter shocked as he took a step back.

Marisa pointed her Mini Hakkero to the giant angel before she grinned. "What a bummer ... And I thought this will be interesting" She said with a sigh as her device charged a magic. "Power is great y'know and I'll show ya how to use it properly ~" She said with a smile on her face.

" **Love Sign [Master Spark]**!" She yelled before a burst of colorful ray shot through the chest of that gigantic angel. It was smaller than the beam that she shot awhile ago but this beam was more concentrated than the earlier one.

With it's burning capability added to the fact that emotions fueled this magic , The spell became stronger and the angel dissipated immediately. What Marisa felt now is pride. She won't let these people kill other peoples and she will let them know the existence of the strongest witch of Gensokyo by this.

After the light died down , Nigun and his men can't do anything but fell to the ground. They just see something that might be considered a legend. All of them felt demoralized as they saw the light fragments of the thing they considered as the highest ranking angel disappeared.

"Just ... Who are you?" Nigun asked with trembling voice as he look at Marisa with a scared expression.

Marisa grinned before she pointed at herself. "I am Kirisame Marisa , The Ordinary Witch!" She said proudly with a beaming smile on her face.

Gazef approached them men who are somehow not moving because of how shocked they are. They just can't believe that someone can defeat a highest ranking angel with just a colorful ray.

"You are under arrest" He said with a serious look.

"Wait! Lady Marisa ... No ... Mistress Marisa , Please let me get out of here!" He pleaded with his eyes tearing , He didn't have any energy left to deal with this thing.

"Sounds good to me but ... No" Marisa said before she walk back on them.

All of them felt despair for the first time. They knew that if they somehow attacked them , They would be taken down by the witch so even if they just escape , That witch will still take them out. They have no choice but to plead on her.

But their last ray of hope was taken down when she refused. Marisa won't forgive them for trying to kill a human. Reimu also hated killing humans so she also is.

"Hayss ... I hope I am not the only here" She said with a tired voice. 

* * *

Some unknown place ...

An old man who have a white long robe and looks very old was looking on Marisa with his Scrying Magic.

"Ohoho ... So a talented mage huh ... I need to take her" He said with a grin on his face.

 ****End of Chapter 1****

* * *

 **Character Profile :**

 **Name : Marisa Kirisame | Human Race**

 **Titles : Ordinary Magician , Greedy Magician , Magician Of Drizzle , Witch Of The Red Dream**

 **Alignment : Neutral ~ Good | Karma Level : 50**

 **Racial Level (None)**

 **Job Level**

 **Witch (Level 15)**

 **Sorceress (Level 15)**

 **Alchemist (Level 15)**

 **Thief (Level 15)**

 **High Sorceress (Level 10)**

 **Grand Alchemist (Level 10)**

 **Others**

 **Racial Level (0) + Job Level (98) = 98**

 **Ability Chart :**

 **HP (47) |MP (200)[Exceed] |PHY. ATK (16) |PHY. DEF (18) |AGI (50) |MAG. ATK (500)[Exceed] |MAG. DEF (80) |RST (80) |SPECIAL (999)[Exceed]**

 **Total : 1990**

 **Description : A very dedicated human mage on Gensokyo who was too determined to become the best. She was Reimu's Best Friend and Rival because they knew each other for a very long time and she was somehow jealous at Reimu's natural talent while she was taking all the chances to learn all kinds of magic. She was a former student to the most strongest evil spirit on Gensokyo , Mima. She learned magic at that ghost that she almost become a magical being because of too much exposure to magic. She was also a kleptomaniac person due to the fact that she always 'Burrow' anything she saw interesting on any places she came. She was also scared of death that she is finding ways to become an immortal and she somehow sneak on Eientei to take a Hourai Elixir but failed miserably.**

* * *

**A/N**

 **Another OP Touhou Character again and this time , It was Marisa who became the main topic here.**

 **Well , Marisa is not that strong on Gensokyo Standards. She was just literally dedicated to her research that she can almost improvised a lot of spells that she saw.**

 **That's why I only make her status like that (It was still ridiculous though :x)**

 **Also , Please understand that I am a biased fan of Touhou so anything you'll see here are girls curbstomping the NW and me making a lot of excuses for my own convenience.**

 **Now if you don't like this then please leave. If you wanted to read this even though you hate this then please keep your hate comments to yourself. Read other fanfic if you didn't like biased fanfics like this.**

 **But if you like this then thank you very much! I hope you still support this on the later chapters!**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


End file.
